Till Death Do Us Part
by Blue Blast
Summary: And part they did.


**A/N: Okay since I now have about five no-longer-non-existent viewers, here's a lil' somethin' for ya'll.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Fine. Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Dangit, now you've gone and made me cry. *bawls eyes out* I *sniff* don't own it *sniff* Okay? *cries***

 **Warnin': ITS DAMN SAD OKAY I CRIED WHEN I WROTE THIS**

* * *

Till Death Do Us Part

It was a cold morning. Frost covered the grass and leaves, making everything seem pale and otherworldly. The air was crisp and sharp with the cold and early morning silence, and the sky was a pale, morning kind of gray. The sun's pale winter glow filtered to the aspen trees that surrounded the glade and made everything appear crystalline. What a perfect winter morning.

Laxus's boots crunched on the frozen grass and leaves as he strolled to the center of the clearing, where a small headstone rested. He clutched his fur coat closer to try and retain what little body heat he had left and adjusted the scratchy scarf around his neck so it was a bit looser. In his gloved hands he carried a pink carnation and a small velvet box, both of which he held close to his heart as he picked his way around fallen branches. Laxus knelt when he reached the gravestone and rummaged around in his pocket before pulling out a letter and a brown paper package.

"Ah. Here's one from Evergreen," the blonde said, placing a letter sealed with a heart sticker on the cement surrounding the gravestone. "Bickslow's," Laxus added, and shook the string tied package. He untied the messy bow, unwrapped the stiff brown paper, and pulled out a quill and ink bottle. "He knew you liked to write so… We got you this," he said, laying the objects next to the letter.

"We miss you. A lot. I know it's only been a year but… It's felt like forever. I brought you a carnation… Those were your favorite," Laxus paused to sniff and wipe his eyes, before positioning the pale pink flower so it lay in front of the inscription on the gravestone.

 _Freed Justine_

 _Loving fiancé, family member and son_

 _X764 – X789_

"Dammit Freed; only you could get me all teary… Aw shit… We all miss you so much. Evergreen and Bickslow would have come but Mira told 'em we'd probably want some time alone. Oh, and um, Mira's closed the bakery today in honor of you. People have been leavin' little gifts around as well, sayin' they won't be able to come into the bakery without thinkin' of you and your amazing cooking. Bickslow and Evergreen and Mira – hell, maybe even the whole guild – might be stopping by later today to say hello. You know, today would have been our weddin' day. Mira's made the guild a little cake to celebrate what would have been if, ya know, you hadn't been diagnosed. And I figured, since it was going to be our weddin' day, I should bring a little something for you," the large man rambled, wiping his eyes on his gloved hands and opening the little velvet box.

"I brought the ring I would've put on your finger at the ceremony. I'm sorry I won't be able to leave it here," Laxus sniffed, gesturing to the silver band. "But I'm afraid someone'll steal it, and I don't think I can lose anymore of you. Oh, just thought I'd say this; I did it. I passed. I'm gonna be an electrical engineer soon. Bickslow got hired for some TV show called "The Muppets" or some shit, and he's real excited about that. Evergreen's got some big job workin' at some fashion studio, and Rufus's novel won some awards, and he's workin' on a sequel; says there'll be a character like you and that he'll be dedicatin' it to you, his best friend. He and Orga will be gettin' married in the spring; Rufus is devastated that you won't be his best man. He'll be sayin' a few words 'bout you in his weddin' speech. I guess for the wedding we won't be dancing… God I miss you," Laxus finished, rubbing the sting of tears from his eyes.

"Well, I better go; Mira made cake and I know that neither of us would want to miss that… I'll visit soon. I promise, love." And with that, Laxus snapped the box closed, stood, adjusted his jacket once more, and walked out of the clearing. Before he left Laxus turned around and whispered, his voice rough from crying, "I love you, Freed."

Somewhere in heaven, a green-haired angel looked down with tears in his eyes, and said softly, "I love you too, Laxus."

* * *

 **A/N: *wipes eyes* UUUUURGH WHY DO I LIKE TO TORTURE MY FAVORITE PAIRINGS (AND MYSELF ALONG WITH MY OTP) THIS IS A HORRIBLE HABIT BUT I JUST HAVE TO TORTURE FRAXUS IT'S JUST TOO GOOD :( I NEED SERIOUS HELP WHY AM I SO SADISTIC TO MY POOR LOVELIES**


End file.
